1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver adapted for mounting upon a strap of a facepiece (for example, such as a full face mask) or a headgear (for example, such as a helmet), and more particularly to such a transceiver which is downsized by using both a bone conduction speaker and a bone conduction microphone in its components so as to be mounted on the strap of the facepiece or on the strap of the headgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a transceiver used by a user when he or she wears a gas mask or a helmet on his or her face or head portion, a conventional transceiver called “ear-mounted microphone, i.e., ear-microphone” having been heretofore widely used employs both a bone conduction speaker and a bone conduction microphone each capable of being used in a high-noise environment without picking up any ambient noise. Such an ear-microphone is classified into two types: an ear hook type used to attach the transceiver to the ear of the user; and, an earpiece insertion type adapted for insertion into the external auditory canal of the user. However, the conventional ear-microphone is poor in fittingness, and often drops out of the ear in use. Further, the conventional ear-microphone is also disadvantageous for the reason that it plugs up the ear of the user in use. Particularly, when the user wears a gas mask or helmet, it is difficult for the user to use the conventional ear-microphone. With respect to ordinary users or people who wear the gas masks or helmets, heretofore, no communication means suitable for them has been provided.